The Emerald Princess
by GreenEmeraldPrincess
Summary: This is a story about Harry's parents and a friend of theirs Princess Emeraz. They go to school together.


Albus Dumbledore sat alone in his office and stared around at the old headmasters. His eleven o'clock appointment was late but he was used to this by now. There was a knock on his door and before he could answer in walked a beautiful woman. The woman that walked in was Dumbledore's god niece. What a beautiful woman she is with long, curly, red hair, emerald green eyes, 5 foot 10, and a great figure. She held herself as if she was used to attention. This woman's name is Princess Emeraz (Emeraldaz Ruby Elizabeth Diamond). She is the heir to the northern hemisphere's forbidden forest kingdom.

"Hello uncle Albus", said Emeraz.

"Hello my dear", said Dumbledore. "You are late Emeraz!"

"Yes, I know mom had something she wanted to yell at me about," said Emeraz. "Mainly about me wanting to go to Hogwarts!

"I do wish Queen Ruby felt better about this." said Dumbledore.

"I don't care what she thinks, I am 200 years old and I can make my own decisions." said Emeraz.

"My mother doesn't think I should go to school because I am immortal, don't need to use a wand to do magic, and since I am more powerful then all of the students here combined, she feels it is a waste of my time."

"Well my dear I am glad that you decided to go to Hogwarts, because even you should learn how to use a wand. Now all of your teachers have been told who you are, but I will ask you to disguise yourself, incase any of the students here have parents that are titled in your kingdom." said Dumbledore. "Also I have your supplies here so there is no need for you to leave. You have been sorted into Gryffindor, because I know that is where you want to be but also that is where the hat would put you. Any questions so far my dear?"

"None that I can think of so far, sir." said Emeraz.

"Good. Now if you will go ahead and change your appearance, you can head off to bed." said Dumbledore.

So she changed her appearance for red headed beauty to a 15-year-old brown haired teenager. So Dumbledore led her off to the Gryffindor common room gave her the password and left her there.

"Password!" said the Fat Lady.

"Bravery!" said Emeraz.

Emeraz climbed through the portrait hole, expecting no one to be up because of the lateness of the hour. So she was surprised to see three boys and a girl up at this hour.

"Hello there! Are you new?" asked a boy with black messed up hair.

"Yes I am," said Emeraz.

"My name is James," said the boy with messed up hair.

"My name is Sirius," said a boy with brown hair and a quick grin.

"My name is Remus," said a pale looking boy, with some grey in his hair, holding a book.

"My name is Lily," said a girl with reddish-brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"My name is Elizabeth," said Emeraz.

"What year are you in?" asked Sirius.

"I am in the sixth year," said Emeraz.

"Cool so are we," said Lily.

Emeraz could not believe how friendly they were or how funny. About two hours later Lily showed Emeraz up to the girl's dormitory.

"You can use this bed Elizabeth," said Lily.

"Thank you!" said Emeraz.

"I am going to change and then go to bed but you can wake me up if you need anything!" said Lily.

"I'm sure I will be fine." said Emeraz.

So Lily changed for bed and went to sleep. Emeraz slowly unpacked her things, thinking about the people she met tonight. She already knew James because he was the viscount Brighton. She also already knew Sirius because he is the Viscount Lovington. She was glad she had disguised herself.

Well the next few months flew by fast and as they did, the five of them became inseparable. Towards the end of the summer, Emeraz told them who she was. They did not believe her at first until she showed them. They did not treat her differently after they found out. She wondered how she could have such wonderful friends. Over the summer, they all came to visit though some of them at different times during the summer. Fall was closing in and all of a sudden, it was time to go shopping at Diagon Alley.

They all met up so that they could go shopping together.

"Hey guys it so good to you," shouted Emeraz.

Everyone hollered back the same. So there was a round of hugs and friendly hand shakes.

"Hello Lizzy!" said Sirius.

"Hello Sirius," said Emeraz (! blushing for the first time in her life!)

"Quit making goggle eyes you two and let's get going!" said James. "We are not going to get to do much of anything before the curfew is enforced!"

"Shut up James! You make goggle eyes at Lily all of the time." said Sirius.

The curfew James is talking about is the one that was set for all wizarding kind to be in by dark because of Lord Voldermort. It was just one of the many laws that were imposed when Lord Voldermort started causing terror in the wizarding world. There were so many laws now that it was hard to keep up with them.

"Where should we go first?" said Lily.

"I want to go to Flourish and Blotts first." said Remus.

"Alright Moony we will go there first so that the book worm can get his books." said James.

Everyone laughed. They knew that James was just teasing Remus. The three boys always called each other by these pet names. Sirius is padfoot, James is prongs, and as you know, Remus is moony. So everyone head down the street to Flourish and Blotts occasionally pausing so that the girls could window shop. So they headed into Flourish and Blotts and then headed for the counter.

"May I help you?" asked the clerk.

"Yes we all need the books on the Seventh year list for Hogwarts." said Lily.

"Ok. This may take a minute so why don't you guys browse around while I get your books." said the clerk.

So the gang wandered around the store. Sirius and James were goofing off because this store just was not the kind that they like to be. However, Remus, Emeraz, and Lily did not mind being a bookstore. Remus wanted to find a book that would be in the muggle section so they wandered that way.

"I want to find the novel Fahrenheit 451. It is supposed to be a good book that many muggle children are taught in their high school." said Remus.

"O I've read that book Moony it's a good book." said Emeraz. "I can loan it to you if want to."

"Ok. Then I can get a different muggle book!" laughed Remus.

"I want to read the book Huckleberry Finn." said Lily

So they found the books that Lily and Moony wanted then they went to find Padfoot and Prongs. They found them looking at joke books and after a none to gentle persuasion they did not buy one of the joke books. So they went up to the counter and paid for their purchases.

As they were walking out Sirius says "I need to go to Gringotts so I can refill my money bag!" So they set off for Gringotts and since they all needed money (except Emeraz) they went separately to their vaults. Emeraz went with Sirius. While they were riding down Sirius kept looking at Emeraz and grinning.

"Do you maybe want to go get a cup of coffee after we get done here?" asked Sirius.

"Ummm sure." said Emeraz blushing furiously again.

"Great we can tell the others were we are going and we can meet them at the Leaky Cauldron." said Sirius.

All Emeraz could do was nod her head. She was so nervous. She thought that they would all be going now she was practically going on a date Sirius. This was the first time she had ever gotten nervous over a guy. She was used to having guys fall all over their selves when she was around, but she was not used to falling all over herself. She would have to be careful or he would find out how much power he had over her.

So they got money out of his vault and headed back up to the lobby. They had to wait for each person because some of their vaults were farther down then others. When they all got back to the lobby Sirius told them of their plans. James made kissing noises and kept winking at Sirius. Remus said that was great and that he was going to the Apothecary to get some herbs to help with the cuts he gets when he is a werewolf. James said that he and Lily were going to go shopping if everyone else was doing something. They all agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron an hour before dusk. So they all went their own ways. Emeraz and Sirius did not talk much at first but then they started talking about how cute of a couple Lily and James were and that broke the ice. When they found somewhere they wanted to have coffee they went inside the building.

"Can I help you?" asked an older woman behind the counter.

"Yes I would like a coffee and … (waiting for Emeraz) an iced jasmine tea." said Sirius.

"That will be 11 sickles." said the woman behind the counter.

After Sirius paid they went to find a table. When they sat down it was the first time Emeraz had actually looked around. The place was decorated in white metal furniture with blue cushions. On the walls was a gold paint that had sparkles in it. The place did not look girly just comfortable and lush. They talked quietly for a couple of hours then headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. When they got there Remus was already there but Lily and James were not. So they all sat down to wait wondering where they were. All of the sudden in walks Lily but she is by herself and was huffing and puffing as if she had ran here.

"Lily! Are you alright?" asked Emeraz.

"Yes! I ran here because I realized I was late."

"Where is Prongs?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. We split up earlier because he said he had to buy something personal and that he would see me at the Leaky Cauldron! If he is much later we are going to have to take rooms here for the night!" said Lily

"Well if he doesn't get here soon Moony and I will have to go look for him. You girls can stay here and make sure we get rooms for the night.," said Sirius.

Emeraz glared at him and so did Lily! It was one of those looks that made him swallow as if he knew that he was in for a butt chewing. Just then in walks James. He is wearing a smile that told everyone he was pleased with what he had done.

"Hey Padfoot we were just going to come and find you!" shouted Sirius.

"Yeah you are late enough that we are going to have to take rooms here! Luckily they have enough tonight!" exclaimed Remus.

"Sorry guys but I had to buy something important so I will pay for the rooms tonight….Now Emeraz don't argue! I don't care how rich you are you can let people pay for your things sometimes." growled James.

"What did u buy anyway Padfoot?" asked Sirius being noisy as ever.

"Sorry but I can't tell! I can't tell anyone right!" grinned James.

So James went to get them rooms for the night. Tom the caretaker showed them up to their rooms. They said goodnight in the hallway and then they all turned in. The next day they had breakfast and then were each on their way home. September rolled around and all of a sudden, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. They met up with each other on the platform. There were hugs and kisses all around. Then they hurried up to get their trunks onto the train and then find a compartment to themselves. When they got into their compartment, there was instant ciaos as soon as they shut the compartment door. Lily and Emeraz quickly started talking about their hair and nails. James, Sirius, and Remus looked on in fascination at some of the things that were involved in getting ready.

"Look mom and dad let me get my cartilage pierced!" exclaimed Lily.

"I can't get my ear pierced there cause when I wear some of my crowns they rub against the back and it hurts!" complained Emeraz.

"That sucks." stated Lily.

"Hey are you guys going to ignore us the whole trip or are you going to talk to us?" whined James.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to leave you guys out but we didn't think that you would want to talk about what we were talking about!" stated Lily.

So Lily got up, went over, and sat on James's lap. Sirius walked over, sat down beside me, and held my hand. Emeraz felt bad because Remus had no one and here everyone was being affectionate. Remus must have read her mind because of what he said next.

"Emeraz what's wrong?" asked Remus.

"Ummm nothing…I was just thinking."

"Are you maybe thinking that it bothers me that everyone's got someone to sit with or hold hands with? I doesn't bother me at all, it actually makes me happy to see such happiness during these times." said Remus.

Everybody stopped what they were doing at this. Each one started to think about the murders that had happened this week. So many muggles lost and there was the McKinnon family. Lord Voldermort was getting stronger and it looked like no one could stop him not even Dumbledore.

"Have you guys decided what you want to be when you leave school?" asked Emeraz.

"Yeah I have. I want to be an Auror!" said James.

"So do I!" said Sirius.

"So do I!" said Lily.

"I don't know if they will let me be one but I sure would like to be!" said Remus sadly.

"I don't think that they wouldn't let you because it would be a good thing to have a werewolf on their side instead of on Voldermort's." said Lily.

"Yeah I guess your right…," sighed Remus.

The months flew and all of the sudden Christmas vacation was upon them. They had the common room almost to themselves because they were the only upperclassmen that stayed. There were only three other Gryffindors and they were first year girls. They decided to have a party for the five of them in the common on Christmas night. So after to meal in the common room the girls went upstairs to get ready. The guys didn't see them until the time of the party. The boys went upstairs to get ready about two hours later. When the boys came down stairs about an hour later, the girls still were not downstairs. So James went ahead and went to the kitchen to get food and drinks. It did not take him very long since the house elves just gave the food away. When James got back, the girls still were not downstairs and the others were just lounging around using their wands to put up more decorations.

"Where are they?" demanded James.

"Upstairs still getting ready would be my guess." sighed Remus.

"Moony are you ok?" asked James.

"Yes I'm fine!" said Remus. "Just feeling the usual burn and tingle since it's only a week before the full moon.

"Ok."

James started to say something to Sirius but stopped mid sentence because the girls had started to come downstairs. They looked beautiful! Lily's hair was done up with curls all over her head, she was wearing dress robes of a pale blue color that sparkled all over, and she had on long dangle earrings that matched her dress. Emeraz was wearing an emerald green set of dress robes that shimmered when she moved, her hair was down but curled, and she had on an emerald necklace. James walked up to the stairs to meet Lily.

"I have never seen a more beautiful woman than you Lily!" stated James while kissing her hand. Lily blushed furiously. Lily's romantic heart sighed over this gesture.

Emeraz looked questionaly at Sirius. He just sat there staring at her. James helped Lily down the stairs and led her over to the fire. Before Lily or Sirius could say anything, there was a pounding on the common room entrance. Remus got up to see who it was. It was Amelia Bones from Ravenclaw. Everybody looked on in surprise when Remus gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to come in. Amelia was very pretty. She had long brown hair, expressive brown eyes, and a heart of gold. She was dressed in royal blue dress robes with silver sequins on them. So this was Remus's date. Lily was the first one to speak.

"Amelia nice to see you!" exclaimed Lily. "Come have some punch."

"Thank you Lily," sighed Amelia. "It's nice to see you too."

"Padfoot are you going to ever go rescue the damsel on the tower?" growled James. This was their way of talking in code. Sirius, who was still looking at Emeraz, had to shake his head before getting up to go fetch Emeraz.

"You look gorgeous Em. Your dress robes make your eyes sparkle like the emeralds in your necklace." said Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius! You look handsome tonight." sighed Emeraz who was blushing over the compliments.

"What does everyone want to do first?" asked James.

"Drinks and food would be the best thing first then it gets that out of the way.," said Lily. Everyone agreed so they sat down to eat and talk at the table they had set up earlier. The food was delicious and the company was great. After everyone was done eating, the mess was cleaned up with a flick of the wand from Lily. Then everyone decided they should sing Christmas carols after they lit the tree. The round of Christmas carols were funny and sweet at the same time because of how the boys joked around making up their own carols. Then it was time to open presents. James agreed to play Santa Clause. So he passed out presents. Everyone started opening their presents at once.

"Lily this blouse is great." exclaimed Emeraz who had opened the box and found a red silk blouse in the box.

"Prongs I love it!" exclaimed Remus. The gift he opened from James was a shirt that said, "Look at me again and I will bite and you won't like what it brings." The shirt was defiantly something they all got a kick out of except Amelia who didn't know that Remus was a werewolf.

"Oh my God Moony I cant believe you got me this!" laughed Sirius. He was holding up an "I hate Snivelus Snape badge".

"I thought you would like it Padfoot my friend." laughed Remus.

"Where is mine?" laughed James. Remus handed him a package. James tore into the paper and there was an I hate Snivelus Snape badge. "I love it! Thanks Moony." Said James. James handed Lily a gift. The gift was a smaller box wrapped with gold paper and pink ribbon and bows.

"This is from me sweetheart," said James nervously. Lily took the box. She started opening it very slowly. When the paper came off of the box, it was a small black box. Lily opened it. She gasped. She looked up at James with tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me Lily?" asked James as he got down on one knee. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."


End file.
